


ART: For Merlin Wings and Golden Kings

by Purpleplums



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ForPurpleflyingbird, Gen, charcoaldrawing, falconer, fanartofafanfic, forMerlinWingsandGoldenKings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums
Summary: A Charcoal drawing that I did that I thought would fit with the fanfic: Merlin Wings and Golden Kings.





	ART: For Merlin Wings and Golden Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleFlyingBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlyingBird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Merlin Wings and Golden Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765452) by [PurpleFlyingBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlyingBird/pseuds/PurpleFlyingBird). 



> This is a charcoal drawing for Merlin Wings and Golden Kings by Purpleflyingbird and if you haven't read the fic yet I highly suggest you to do so!! It's just amazing and awesome in so many aspects. The story is just crafted with such precision and skill and Purpleflyingbird always replies to to every comment with so much care. Anyways, the only thing that I regret about this was that since it's black and white, it wasn't able to capture the beautiful feathers described in the fic. But anyways, please enjoy!


End file.
